With regard to elevator systems, call-giving solutions are known in which a passenger can give a destination call to the elevator system by means of terminal device, such as e.g. a mobile phone, in his/her possession. In connection with the elevator system is a base, which receives calls and/or identification data (an ID code) sent from the terminal device and transmits them to the control system of the elevator system. On the basis of the identification data the elevator system can determine the destination floor specific to a passenger, the so-called home floor, and allocate from the elevator system an elevator car for taking the passenger from the call-giving floor/departure floor to the destination floor in question. The destination floor is typically the floor to which a passenger repeatedly travels, e.g. the floor on which his/her work point is situated. Often access control is also connected to the aforementioned prior-art call-giving solutions in such a way that for each passenger information about those floors to which the passenger has an access right is recorded in the elevator system or in a special access control system.
A number of drawbacks are, however, connected to the prior-art call-giving solutions described above. When the elevator system has allocated an elevator car serving the passenger, the passenger must one way or another be guided to the elevator car in question. If the passenger forgets the guidance information or does not notice it, he/she can end up in the wrong elevator car, which will not after all stop at his/her home floor. If the guidance information is transmitted to a terminal device of the passenger, instead of as public signals, the passenger must get his/her terminal device out, which hinders and slows down the arrival of the passenger at his/her destination. In solutions according to prior art it is often necessary to install base stations, including base stations for wireless communication, in different parts of the building, making the solution complex and expensive.